Wrapped Insanity
by The Loser Lord
Summary: AU. SASUSAKU. MYSPACE. 'What should I get Sasuke-kun for Christmas'


**A/N: I'm missing my high school fics D; gr. I think I'll just start now. PS - I'm also missing Christmas. Don't judge me xD & this is myspace.  
**

* * *

**Hello SAKURA. _!_**

**You have new comment(s)_!  
_You have new friend requests_!_**

**Friends online  
****Inoooooo  
Hina-love ;D  
(10.10)  
NaRuTo  
Sasuke  
Neji.  
TROUBLESOME_!  
_Sai :)  
YOUTHFUL JEDI.**

_**Friend requests:  
**_**xBANGGGGGGx** **wants to be your friend_!_ **ACCEPT  
**jAWz wants to be your friend_! _**ACCEPT  
**iITACHI; wants to be your friend_! _**ACCEPT

_**Comments:**_

**Inoooooo - December 23 - 8:48 AM  
**Hey forehead_!  
_Tenten&Hinata are going Christmas shopping for the boys, wanna come?  
Lovelove,  
Ino (you're fabulously fabulous besh' frann who brings sexyback.)

**NaRuTo - December 23 - 8:45 AM  
**Sakura-chan :D  
Wat do u want 4 x-mas?! Teme wants to get you something special ;)

**Sasuke - December 23 - 8:44 AM  
**Sakura. Don't listen to whatever the dobe says.  
Later.

_**Comment backs:**_

**SAKURA. - December 23 - 8:52 AM  
**Sure, that'll be fun & I can even get something for Sasuke-kun :P  
Love ya too Miss Piggie ;D

**SAKURA. - December 23 - 8:55 AM  
**I want a LOT of stuff. Preferably shoes. :D Tell Sasuke-kun he better get me something good. Haha. Just kidding. You have to do that.

**SAKURA. - December 23 - 9:03 AM  
**Whatever you say Sasuke-love :) Ne, ne - what are you getting me?  
;D Iluhhhyou Sasu-kun.**  
**

* * *

**Wrapped Insanity  
**by: kirei na yukki

"What does he like anyway?" Ino tapped her forehead and pursed her lips, staring at me totally concentrated. I shrugged and turned to a rack of lingerie absentmindedly, flipping through the different choices.

"I don't know, he's not very...er...picky."

Yeah, we were Christmas shopping for presents and the girls were helping me with Sasuke-kun's present. Tenten grinned and pulled out a skimpy french maid outfit. I gasped. "NO!"

"Its perfect!" Ino, that bitch, clapped her hands together and snatched the horrid thing from Tenten, who was snickering at me.

Hinata blushed and turned away towards a shelf of kitty plushies.

"The hell it isn't!" I screeched. "Sasuke-kun isn't -"

"Sakura." Tenten shot me a knowing look. "Sasuke's a guy, so he's bound to _love_ it." I blushed and stood still, quiet - I knew they were right.

It might not seem like it, but Sasuke-kun can be a _guy_. As in he wants himself a cute, pink-haired sex kitten. No names. But I've _never _worn anything like **that** for him!

"We can try, right?" Ino asked.

"O-Only if Sakura-chan's c-comfortable." Hinata interjected, smiling at me sympathetically. I sighed and shook my head. "Its fine..."

What in the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

**Hello SAKURA._!_**

**You have new comment(s)_!_**

**Friends online  
****Hina-love ;D  
NaRuTo  
Sasuke  
  
Sai :)  
xGaarax**

_**Comments:**_

**NaRuTo - December 24 - 10:49 PM  
**Hey Sakura-chan, I heard wat Sasuke's gonna get for Christmas :\ Ino's such a hentai ditz. Well, if he rapes u - just tell me & I'll kill him 4 u. Ok :)

**Neji. - December 24 - 10:39 PM  
**Haruno. Heh.  
I didn't know you were into those kinds of _hobbies_.

**Sai :) - December 24 - 10:33 PM  
**Oh, we lost the championship last season. Not much to write about that for journalism class. -sigh- At least someone's_ scoring_ around here ;D You can hit me after break.

_**Comment backs:**_

**SAKURA. - December 24 - 10:52 PM  
**Thanks Naruto :) Yeah, I agree. But that present cost a lot of money...ugh...& the store doesn't give frickin' refunds or anything.

**SAKURA. - December 24 - 10:55 PM  
**Psh. Like you should be talking either _Pony_-boy.  
:D Is Tenten gonna get you some reigns to match that saddle?

**SAKURA. - December 24 - 10:58 PM  
**Thanks - now I'll know what not to waste my time on. Why does the football team have be filled with a bunch of talentless losers (excluding Sasuke-kun & Naruto.)  
PS: I'll give you interest for that crack. You won't be drawing for a while :)

* * *

Lace.

Not just any lace. _Black_ lace.

Were French maids skanks or something? After a pep - shriek - talk from Ino, I put on the 'outfit' and sat on the sofa downstairs waiting for Sasuke-kun to show up.

My parents were down in Sunagakure with my cousins - Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou - for some charity event their parents were hosting. I wanted to spend Christmas with Sasuke-kun since his father's coming back from a business trip and they didn't get along, so here I was.

Alone. Dressed up as a French maid...in black lace.

Crap.

"Sakura?"

I looked at the clock - 11:56...he was early. Sasuke-kun appeared through the door, a blank expression present on his face. His eyes read delight, excitement.

"H-Hi Sasuke-kun." I smiled and stood up to give him a hug.

"Mm." Sasuke-kun murmured, placing a small kiss on my forehead. I couldn't help it: I blushed to my roots. "Merry Christmas, Sakura."

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun." I whispered back.

Gently, I took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers and led him to the couch - where our Christmas presents were on the coffee table in front of us.

Sasuke's dark eyes drifted down to observe my outfit and he cocked a brow and I giggled a little bit. He smirked. "Hm..." he pondered.

"I-It was Ino's idea..." I murmured. "She...t-thought...that all guys wanted the s-same thing so -"

His lips on mine cut me off quickly. I gasped as he pushed me back onto the sofa, straddling me and pressing soft and rough kisses all over my face.

"Smart girl." he murmured.

I laughed out loud and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me and we kissed passionately - not at all noticing the various pairs of eyes observing us through the window.

But I didn't care, I was with my lover. Maybe I'll wait till tomorrow morning to track our _guests_ down.

* * *

**Hello Inoooooo_!_**

**You have new comment(s)_!_**

**Friends online  
SAKURA.  
TROUBLESOME_!  
_  
Sasuke  
(10.10)  
**

_**Comments:**_

**SAKURA. - December 25 - 8:04 AM  
**Dearest Ino,  
Though you may have helped me with my Christmas present for Sasuke-kun, **you are in BIG trouble**_. _Spying?! Seriously?! INO. You, Naruto, Tenten, & Neji are about to have your asses handed to me. You have 5 minutes to tell it goodbye :)  
Oh & Merry Christmas.

* * *

**Boomshakalaka.**

**Happy birthday to me :) REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
